The present disclosure relates to automated vehicles, and more particularly, to a traffic blocking avoidance system of the automated vehicle.
The operation of modern vehicles is becoming increasingly autonomous, causing a decrease in driver intervention. A control feature of such modern vehicles may assist the vehicle in navigating through intersections that may be controlled via traffic lights providing intermittent right-of-ways and yield directives. Unfortunately, automated vehicles may not be able to predict the dynamics of leading vehicles within the intersection. This inability to predict the duration that a leading vehicle may be within an intersection, may cause the host vehicle to unintentionally block traffic if the host vehicle is still within the intersection when the right-of-way changes via the traffic lights.